ADHD Assassination
by Briellient
Summary: There's a reason Okano Hinata finds herself in Class 3E. She'd always thought that it was because she loved gymnastics a little too much, but even with the world's best teacher, she finds herself struggling. Maybe with the help of her friends, classmates, and Korosensei, she can finally regain control over her grades, and her life.
1. Chapter 1

Okano Hinata was bored out of her mind.

Despite being the world's _only _assassination classroom, even Class 3E had days where a lull loomed over the mountaintop classroom. Okano's gaze drifted to the window, where the trees were changing color for the fall, calling her to get out of the boring class. Maehara, who sat in a seat between her and the window, gave her a sympathetic glance. Okano made a mental note to talk to him after class- she knew she could trust him to listen when she would inevitably explode when class ended.

Which would be in…. she glanced at the clock: 2:15. Forty-five more minutes.

This was torture.

Okano resisted the urge to rest her head on her desk, instead opting to wiggle her toes to release some extra energy. It was a trick she'd learned years ago to avoid making the students around her anxious or annoyed with leg bouncing.

Unfortunately, today, all the toe wiggling only made her want to get up and jump around even more. With Korosensei droning on about something historical at the front on the classroom, Okano found herself daydreaming about doing gymnastic tricks over the rows of desks. Today was NOT a good focus day. Must be something in the air.

"...Louisiana Purchase was made in 1803 from France. Can anyone tell me in which president was in office at that time? Okano?"

Crap. That was the _worst _thing to possibly happen.

At least she was paying attention now. The sudden pressure of being called on in front of her classmates sent her heart pounding. Sitting in the front of the class, she felt the attentive eyes of the students behind her shift to her. She stuttered, "I … uh… I don't know…".

Korosensei waved a tentacle at the board. "I _did _mention him just a few moments ago. Perhaps you can find a hint on the board?"

Korosensei's paused, seemingly to give her a chance to remember the answer, but as the seconds ticked by it became clear that Okano had no intention of saving herself from the awkward interaction. Not that she could if she wanted to. One glance at the board, and Okano realized that she had no chance of picking out one president's name. Even though Korosensei's writing was normally easy to follow, today it seemed like a jumbled, impossible-to-read mess.

Okano's face flushed. Shoot. He totally called her on not paying attention. She _thought_ sitting in the front row would help her focus, but on days where it just seemed impossible, it could cause really awkward situations.

Korosensei gave a hum, but opted to move on with the lesson, thankfully turning his attention away from his embarrassed student, "Well there's a clue class. Can anyone else tell me the answer? Takebayashi?"

"Oh, umm, Thomas Jefferson?" Takebayashi called out from the other side of the classroom. He didn't seem comfortable being called out next, but at least he knew the answer. Korosensei's face flashed an orange circle.

"Correct! Seems like you've been paying exceptional attention Takebayashi. Keep up the good work!" Korosensei praised. "Moving forward from the Louisiana Purchase…" Korosensei droned into the background once again. Now Okano was too embarrassed to pay attention.

She didn't dare turn to her left, where Maehara was once again shooting a supportive glance. She didn't want to believe that she just messed up like that in front of him. In front of her entire class.

She glanced at the clock again: 2:17. Unbelievable.

Okano sank lower in her chair, and began bouncing her leg. She must have too much energy pent up. Her classmates would just have to ignore her. It was going to be a loooong class.

Time continued to move forward exceedingly slow until that glorious last bell of the day rang. Korosensei rushed to finish telling the details of that night's homework as students packed their things. Of course, that didn't mean that most students would leave right away. This was the assassination classroom after all, and preparations for the class's next assassination attempt needed to be arranged.

Okano began collecting her things when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to the person behind her.

"Hey Okano, what're you doing after class today?" asked Nakamura with a devious grin. Surprisingly typical of her. Nagisa and Kayano had been invited to the conversation too.

Okano grinned back at them, relieved that the group wasn't going to mention her blunder in class earlier. "Open schedule. In fact, I was hoping someone had something up their sleeves. I've been bored out of my mind all day."

Nagisa nodded sheepishly, "Honestly, I've kind of been feeling that today too. Must be the changing weather or something. The day just seemed to drag on."

Maehara leaned his chair back, balancing it on the front of Nagisa's desk, tilting his head back, "So did I hear assassination or not? What's the plan?"

Nakamura scooted in closer to the group, glancing toward the back of the room where Korosensei was talking with Satuo, making sure he couldn't hear them. "Ok. So we all know that Korosensei can't resist juicy gossip. I say we use it against him! Picture this: We stage a love confession, and ultimately a lovers quarrel."

A tenseness fell over the group, and Kayano blurted out "Wait what kind of assassination is that?! And why would you single out us?" she asked, looking flustered.

Nakamura shrugged. "Cause you all sit close together, so it'll be easier I suppose." She smiled at the end, seemingly keeping something from her response. "You and Nagisa, and Maehara and Okano. You guys are good friends, so it'll be more believable. With the way I want things to plan out, we need a believable team of actors in the front of the room who sit relatively close together. You'll essentially be putting on an act for the next few days, until the big, dramatic, finale- that's where we make the final kill shot."

Maehara looked skeptical, laughing, "How is acting like we're couples going to kill Korosensei? You seriously believe a little drama is enough to distract the octopus enough to take him down?"

Nakamura folded her arms, "Of course it's going to be more complicated than that. But you guys don't have to worry about that. All you guys have to do it draw Korosensei's attention away into a telenovela-worthy drama. By the time you rile the classroom into an all-out fight, he'll be so distracted that he won't notice our planned assassination."

Nagisa piped up reluctantly, "It seems plausible. One of his key weaknesses is how bad he is in a crisis."

Okano cocked her head. "Ok… and how exactly are we going to kill him?"

Nakamura unfolded her arms. "Like I said. You guys don't need to worry about that. I don't have all the kinks worked out just yet, but I'm assembling a B team to work some things out. We have a few days of setting up the assassination before we actually have to have that part ready anyway."

"We should remember to add in a few fake assassination attempts in the meantime. Something that looks like we're working on other ways to kill him, otherwise he'll realize something's up," Nagisa chimed in.

"You know, we could actually include that into making our faked relationships seem more real," Okano pointed out. "If we act more couple-y when pulling off assassination attempts, Korosensei will be forced to watch the drama unfold right before his eyes."

Nakamura nodded, "That's a good point. We'll have to be as obnoxiously in Korosensei's face as possible."

Kayano piped up nervously from the back, "Wait who said that we all agreed to this yet?! I don't know if all of us are comfortable faking a relationship like that for a few days! Doesn't it seem risky?"

Nagisa shrugged. "I don't see the harm in it. Korosensei has taken an interest in shipping his students before, not to mention Professor B*tch and Karasuma. He seems like the type to get easily sucked-in by over-the-top drama. This could actually work if we play our parts correctly."

Kayano hunched over, seemingly defeated. "Well... I-I suppose…"

Korosensei began to make his way toward the front of the room again, and the group instinctively went back to collecting their things.

"I'll be sure to text you guys later," Nakamura said casually. The group resounded with "Sounds good"s and "See you guys later"s, as they stood up to leave. Okano gave Maehara a fist bump as he passed by her desk to walk out the door. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all-

"Okano, would you mind staying behind for a moment?" Korosensei said, stopping Okano from walking past him.

Or maybe she spoke too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okano, would you mind staying behind for a moment?" Korosensei said, stopping her from walking past him.

Shoot. She knew where this was going...

Okano wracked her brain for an excuse. She gazed around the classroom for a classmate to help her, but everyone had gone."Well, you DID give us a lot of homework, and my mom hates it when I get home late, and my brother has a soccer game later that we're supposed-"

Korosensei gestured to the open door, his signature smile making his face unreadable, but sternly unchangeable. "It won't take a minute. Why don't we go sit outside. Even I've had enough of this stuffy classroom today."

Okano sighed, accepting her fate, and reluctantly followed her target teacher down the hall and out onto the front steps of the schoolhouse. The air was cooler outside, the gymnast finding herself tempted to do flips off of the steps instead, but managed to sit herself down, knowingly picking at her fingernails but too stressed to care to stop.

Korosensei seemed to take note of his student's sudden abrasive attitude, "I've noticed that you're having a rough time participating in class, Okano. Can you let me know how I can help remedy that?"

Okano took a deep breath, still refusing to meet her teacher's eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointment. This year was supposed to be better. Why wasn't it better? "Yeah, I think it has something to do with the weather today. Maybe it made the air circulation weird in that janky classroom."

Korosensei nodded, gazing out at the mountainside. "That's definitely a factor sometimes. On a beautiful day like today, it's understandable to not want to be trapped in a classroom. However, I DO recall Karasuma hosting an outdoor gym class today."

"Well maybe it just made us want to be outside even more," Okano shrugged.

"Maybe," Korosensei probed "But today isn't the only time I've noticed your lack of interest in class."

Typical octopus. He probably thought it was something he was doing wrong. "It _isn't_ a lack of interest, " Okano insisted, "and it's nothing you're doing wrong in the class. You're the best teacher we've ever had!" Okano felt awful. She'd made the best teacher ever feel like a failure, when _she_ was the problem- great. she could almost feel tears welling up, Not only was she the worst student, but she was a giant crybaby too. She turned her head even farther away from her teacher, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Korosensei was quiet for a moment before speaking, "While I appreciate the high praise Okano, I feel like there's a 'but' to the end of that sentence…"

Okano took a deep breath, and swallowed her pride, "But, I still can't keep up."

So that was it. Korosensei was about to find out what a truly lost cause she was.

Okano could guess what was going to happen next: Korosensei would propose some sort of solution to make his classes easier for her. Tutoring. Custom lessons. Proposed study groups with friends. Everything that they had tried when she was on the main campus. It would work for a little while. It would seem fun, and new, and exciting to be getting help and back on track, but it never lasted. She's been dancing the same cycle for years. Eventually her favorite teacher would see her for the lost cause she was.

How stupid did she have to be to be failing out of the End-class? Assassinating Korosensei was truly the last chance she had.

"You're not stupid, Okano." Korosensei said, suddenly.

"Smart people don't fail out of school." Okano bit her lip.

"Students don't fail on my watch."

Okano took a deep breath. She'd heard that before, but hearing it from Korosensei made her want to believe it again. He had a way of making things seem so POSSIBLE.

Korosensei continued, "I'm happy we got a chance to talk, but I don't want to hold you up, so I'm only going to remind you that I'm still waiting for those missing assignments that you promised me, and I'm not going to press the subject for now."

Okano ran her hands through her hair, suddenly being reminded of the late and missing assignments she still had to do sending a burst of stress through her. 'SHOOT! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN'

"I'm still working on getting all of those to you…" She pled, but Korosensei put a tentacle on her shoulder.

"It's ok for now, but please try to get future assignments in on time. You're free to go now."

Okano sighed, muttered a "Ok. Thank you sensei," and hopped down the bottom stair to begin her decent of the mountain.

She didn't bother to check her phone for texts from Maehara like she normally did. She didn't feel like she deserved to pretend everything was normal with her friends after her colossal screw-up of a conversation with their teacher.

It was much better to wallow in self-pity for a while before coming back to reality. She'd do the assignments for today when she got home… maybe after a snack… and after she built up the courage to respond back to any friends… maybe she'd try to do something before dinner… or after…

* * *

Suddenly it was 11:47pm.

How the HECK did that happen?

Okano put down her phone that she'd been playing on for the last few hours, and got up to use the restroom. While washing her hands, she looked at her reflection in the mirror in disappointment. "You really _are _the world't biggest idiot." Too bad her reflection couldn't give her any answers to get her out of this mess either.

She sighed, letting the feeling of hopelessness wash over her for the hundredth time that day, before walking over and flopping down on her bed again. She had a text from Maehara she still needed to respond to.

Maehara: hey- what are u doing later?

She sighed. Oops. She should have responded earlier. Maybe her afternoon wouldn't have been so depressing then. She typed out a quick apology.

Okano: Sorry! Meant to respond earlier but I got distracted with tah new app you todl me to get!

He responded quickly.

Maehara: its fine i figured actually. Rough day huh

Okano: Sorta. at least we have an assassination plan to look forward to

Maehara: u dnt have to try to keep positive u know. u can vent if u need too

Okano: *sigh* am i that obvious? lol yeah todaay was really roughhh. Idk whyyy I'm sorta falling behind on some stuff that's makeing me stressed out i think

Maehara: do u need help on todays homework? cant say i'd be any help but i at least have something written down

Okano: If I don't do it myself I'm not gonna absorb anything and fail the next quiz again.

Maehara: if you have any questions about it u can always text

Okano buried her face into her pillows. He was so nice, and always looking out for her. It made her want to hide her true, hopeless, self away from him and only ever give him the good parts.

Okano: Thank youuuu

Maehara: anytime ;P

Okano rolled over and picked up her backpack to set it next to her on the bed. Korosensei had given them a historical assignment to write a summery on a book chapter... wait should she work on her already late assignments first? She could go to bed at 2 and still be fine. Ugh she really didn't feel like starting this though. She hadn't stretched yet today either... she'll do that for half an hour _then_ start on the assignment, she decided.

Nothing was getting done that night. She was just having a bad day. It would all be better tomorrow... maybe.

* * *

Hey guys! Lol i forgot to do a footnote uploading this for the first time but i wrote up a quick one!

Anyway thanks for stopping by! I've been reading fanfiction forever, but this is my first time uploading! I'm not really a writer, so I LOVE getting tips or criticisms. Please help me improve! I don't want any characters to seem OCC. At the end of the day, I hope to write something for you to enjoy! :) And maybe relate to? I'm writing from my own experiences with adhd (I got recently diagnosed, so I'm sort of going through a process of recognizing how my adhd effected me in middle and high school, and now college.) This is honestly a place for me to get my own frustrations out. . So thanks for coming along for the ride.

Take care of yourselves, and thanks so much for stopping by! ^.^


End file.
